<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon by Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027579">The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boats and Ships, Boys Kissing, First Dance, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Ocean, Ship, Sleepy Cuddles, Stars, perceus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around, for Ishigami Senku, the wait was 3702 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dr Stone Week Day 5: Soulmates </p><p>This song really inspire me to write this fic, it's so lovely, but is in spanish if you still want to hear it &lt;3<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nO4mDiJRH6Q</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around, for Ishigami Senku, the wait was 3702 years.</p><p>It was a secret affair, the kind you enjoy when glaring at their eyes when no one was looking around, to gently brushed his hand with the tips of his fingers, and to whispered sweet sayings camouflaged as secret tactics; it was perfect, slowly blossoming and what was making life come to life.</p><p>There really is no guessing or wondering when the real love comes along, but when the signs are clear it’s a great feeling to know true love has finally arrived; there’s a voice in your head, a gut feeling that tells this is something real and that person right in front of you, is the one meant to be with you.</p><p>They started spending time together every night, when everyone went to sleep, it wasn’t that they really wanted to hide it, but at sunlight they had to focus on continuing working, not wasting their time on silly teenage romances.</p><p>It just that they couldn’t help it.</p><p>Aboard the Perseus the nights were magical, a beautiful dark art that became alive with the brightness of the million stars and the warm milky glow of the moon. At midnight they made it a sweet routine to always dance on the main deck, Senku didn’t know how to move his feet but Ryusui was an excellent teacher, the blonde quickly was able to follow his steps.</p><p>And as the wind blew and played with their hair, Ryusui was holding Senku close to his chest while they were swaying to a silence music; they didn’t have to do anything more than that as it felt wonderful to have their hands on each other; the captain was grabbing the blonde’s waist and Senku was holding his shoulder, both holding tight their other hand, fingers sweetly interlacing with each other.</p><p>“I never imagined that traveling to the moon would be real.” Senku whispered, his eyes were shinning like a treasure chest full of rubies.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ryusui asked.</p><p>The blonde slid his hand to touch the captain’s chest, he was feeling it rising and falling with a steady rhythm. “When I’m with you, I feel like you’re the one carrying me to the edge of the moon.” He sighed, sure of what his words were meaning. “The moon is like a loyal companion.”</p><p>Ryusui was emphasizing on smoothly gliding both of them across the deck, he’s golden eyes weren’t leaving the ruby shinning stones. “And I’m your loyal companion?” A smile was formed on his face.</p><p>“The moon never leaves, it’s always there.” Everything was true. “It’s strong and full of light, that’s you with me Ryusui.”</p><p>The captain’s cheeks were slowly turning a sweet tone of pastel pink, he knew how Senku felt about him, but there’s something magical in hearing it out loud. He couldn’t resist it and placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead, as if trying to convey to him all his inner love.</p><p>“When you kiss my forehead…” Senku let go of the captain’s hand and wrapped his arms around his neck, Ryusui slid down his own to the smaller one’s waist. “You put everything upside down, because I know why.”</p><p>“I can’t anymore…” Ryusui kept swaying them along the waves sounds.</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p> “I can’t hide this anymore.” He lifted the blonde by the waist, mesmerized by his beautiful self, his astonishing rubies, and his pretty puff thick lips. “I feel like I’m dancing for the very first time.”</p><p>“It always feels like the first time when I’m with you.” Senku hold tightly on the captain’s neck as his feet were touching the ground again.</p><p>Their faces were inches apart, the beating of their hearts was driving them crazy and the starling stars were guiding their movements, Ryusui kissed the blonde’s cheek, trying to feel his warm and soft skin. “You are the art that sweetens the skin.”</p><p>Senku’s body trembled by the lovely words and warmth breath, the captain sure was a handsome man that could convinced anyone with his tactics, but Senku was feeling special by being the ultimate interest of him. Falling in love with Ryusui was bound to happen, as he was the man that painted his world with all the colors of the rainbow.</p><p>There was nothing on the vast ocean more beautiful than their smile, and no sweeter than their laughter when Ryusui hug and sway Senku’s body completely; every dance move was well thought, for their bodies to continue brushing together, and to tease one another with the evident heat of their hearts.</p><p>Ryusui was stepping backward on his left foot while rocking on his right and Senku was eagerly following his lead, it was a perfect repetition and they sure were having the time of their lives that night.</p><p>“I like how you softly take the lead.” Senku’s cheeks were blushing like two little cherries.</p><p>“Even though I take the lead in this.” He stepped forward with a firm grip on the blonde’s waist and then suddenly he dipped Senku backwards. “and even though I have a traveling mind, here I am the one who follows your feet to another continent.” Ryusui brought his face closer, his noses were softly brushing, and the blonde’s heart was trying to get out of his chest.</p><p>They said the only thing better than the kiss is the moment before the kiss itself, as it’s a whole world of different sensations that predicts a new beginning, is the smiling with their eyes and is the rush of adrenaline invading their bodies. Senku was longing for it, for their lips to finally meet, night after night he dream of this scenery and it was finally happening.</p><p>And right under the shining moon, and by the ocean waves, their lips finally met in an inescapable gravity and there was a lovely silence that was slowly consuming their love for each other.</p><p>Ryusui’s lips felt soft and warm, eager to deepen the kiss, and Senku couldn’t resist the teasing of his tongue over tracing lines over his lips, that he kindly parted them, allowing the intrusion. The blonde’s heart was hammering and there was a rushing sound in his ears, like the wind playing with the wild waves; Senku softened his mouth, a bit ashamed for his obvious inexperienced, but he was once again letting himself go, allowing for the captain to take the lead.</p><p>Without breaking the kiss, Ryusui lifted Senku’s body and hold him in a tight embrace as his fingers were curling around his blonde tip green hair. The captain was kissing him once, then twice, until Senku tasted him entirely and realized he’ll never have enough; he’s everywhere, with his hands up the blonde’s tiny back and over his arms, and suddenly the blonde felt how Ryusui was kissing him harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent.</p><p>After seconds they remembered it was necessary the air to continue breathing, and they slowly pulled apart from the kiss; Senku’s lips were red swollen like fresh harvested strawberries and Ryusui’s eyes were shinning like a golden mine.</p><p>“I know that in you I can find that voice that shelters me if something goes bad.” Senku said while cupping with both hands his love’s face, he didn’t know that he could be that cheesy, but the pandora box of his heart was now open forever. “Everything is perfect if you are creating a new world by my side.”</p><p>Ryusui smiled, as he realized that day that he could never live without the scientist, even if he was a stubborn little hellion, in this life and the next, Senku was his happiness and his soulmate.</p><p>They kiss, discovering that the taste of their lips was addictive as a drug, and the uniting of their hearts was witnessed by the brightly moon.</p><p>The captain held his hand, raised it above their heads and twirled the blonde around, admiring once more the beauty of his body; and hand in hand, on the main deck, they continue dancing by the light of the moon until sunrise.</p><p>When everyone woke up, ready to start the day, Ryusui and Senku locked themselves up in the captain’s cabin as they said to the rest of their friends that they needed time and complete silence to continue planning the course of the trip; what the rest didn’t know is that the couple wanted to cuddle themselves to sleep.</p><p>Ryusui stretched his body across the soft mattress and Senku drew in closer and placed his open hand on his love’s chest, his mouth near his shoulder and the captain embraced his sweet waist.</p><p>“Are we telling them about us?” Ryusui asked, gently caressing the blonde’s hair.</p><p>“Someday.” Senku answered, his eyelids were painfully closing. “I don’t want them to be distracted by our relationship.”</p><p>The captain chuckled. “Don’t you mean, <strong>you</strong> don’t want to get distracted?”</p><p>“I really enjoyed our alone time together, let’s keep it like that a little while longer.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, I’ll follow.” And Ryusui kiss his forehead, letting himself get lost on the tenderness of the body right beside him, until the sweet sleep overcame him.</p><p>The <em>I love you</em> words remained unspoken, but they didn’t need to said them just yet, since they felt like a part of their souls has already love each other since the beginning of everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>